Kablooy goes the Bomb
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Reborn reminisces on the mission he had gone on with his cow three years ago.  Midnight strikes and Reborn carries a broken Lambo home. rape RL OC


It's 2 in the morning, yet sleep is far outside his grasp.

It is December 23; that makes it three years since _that_ day. _That_ day where he and his lover first became one – though that was under rather…'stressed' terms.

The one and the same lover shifts in his arms, mumbling breathy, inaudible words as he pushes closer to his chest.

He sighs through his nose and wraps his arms tighter around the smaller body, a small spark of pleasure lighting in his obsidian eyes as his lover presses a drowsy kiss to his throat before drifting off again.

How his lover can sleep on this night, he isn't certain. However, he takes subtle delight from the fact because now he can reminisce in (near) privacy.

He snorts; he's getting old if he needs time to _reminisce_ about the _past_. Maybe he is old. There's been this odd tinge of pain in his old wounds and the discomfort only seems to get worse when the weather turns cold.

Yeah, he is getting old.

He looks down at the crown of his lover's head, stroking aside a few sable black strands so he can better see his lover's dazzling features.

Really, he can't imagine why he had fought the attraction so long.

Sure, his excuse had been believable; his lover was far beneath him in rank. Yet it was also a terrible excuse because he has spoken to scum not even his kind-hearted students would give the time of day to. He had gone out of his way to ignore his lover back then.

He snorts; 'back then'. Again, he thinks that maybe he is getting old. Everything good seems to now be 'back then' or 'back in the old days'.

At least when the arcobaleno curse had been in play, he had looked like a baby and had felt brand spanking new like one.

Now there were crow's feet at the corner of his eyes and dimples at the corner of his lips that had not been there before.

His lover shudders in his arms and pushes a little closer, a fine blush lighting his cheeks as his legs begin to scissor beneath the blankets.

Beneath his breath, he can hear his lover whisper his name in a wanton, whimpering tone.

He smirks and let his hands wander. His lover is immediately responsive to his touches, still very much asleep, and begins crying out.

And he remembers – not for the first time – those three years ago.

_~ We're going forward! Forward to the PAST!_ _Three years ago. Three years ago. Three years ago. Three years ago. ~_

"No."

Stonily, point-blankly, and without argument.

Tsuna meets his former tutor glare for stare, folding his hands in his lap as he does so. His shoulders remain straight and his posture is unthreatening, yet the fact that his eyes are hardened with determination is frightening enough.

That is, considering what he is determined for.

"I'm sorry, Reborn, but you don't have any other choice. Gokudera and Yamamoto are on their honeymoon, Ryohei is off in Russia completing another mission, Hibari is completing a self-assigned task in America, and Mukuro… Mukuro is being Mukuro." The last name he states with visible stress, eyebrows drawing slightly together and a sigh leaving his lips. "Fuuta has gone to Hong Kong to take care of I-pin, and Dr. Shamal is on call for when I-pin goes into labor." He looks up at Reborn. "You have no other choice."

Reborn stares down at him with hellfire in his eyes. "A number of the people you just said can be taken away from what they are doing right now."

"Like who?"

"Gokudera and Yamamoto can be taken away from their honeymoon; as a matter of fact, Gokudera told you to immediately call them back if the need arose. I-pin does not need Fuuta to hold her hand when she has Fon there with her. That's three people who are expandable other than the useless cow you are trying to force on me."

Tsuna crosses his one leg over the other. "We didn't know about this terrorist attempt until just a half hour ago, Reborn. Out of those three people, who do you think is going to get here in time for the mission?"

There was silence on Reborn's end.

Tsuna frowns. "Are you okay, Reborn? I'm uncomfortable with the fact that I feel that you should have already known this." To himself he thinks: _'He knows EVERYTHING. How could a small calculation like that go right by him?' _

Reborn pulls a chair to him and sits, resting one ankle on the opposite knee and steepling his fingers together, elbows balanced on the arms of the fixture. There are estimates and scenarios playing out in his eyes as he gives Tsuna a considering look, his lips twisted down into a small frown.

The room is quiet for nearly five minutes.

"… When is the dumb cow getting here?" Reborn leans back in his seat, a miniscule scowl scrunching his handsome features.

Tsuna's shoulders relax. He thinks to himself: _'At least he didn't argue to go by himself. I guess he understands why that wouldn't work.' _"As soon as I call him here." He ignores Reborn's raised brow as he picks up the phone and dials a number. "I needed to know that you accepted him before he got here so my room would stay in one piece."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Goodness…" Lambo gives his partner's back a long, silently pained stare. "Do you think you could give me any colder a shoulder? I need it to numb the pain in my elbow from where you threw me out of the car."

His partner – typically – ignores him.

He sighs and runs a hand through his sable locks, feeling the slick, soft texture between his fingers.

He gazes back at the white limo that had transported them; already, it is turning away, leaving them behind.

A couple laughs to his right while another couple whisper intimately to each other on his left. All around him are couples, each of them with one thing in common.

'_Not a straight couple in sight…' _Lambo sighs again. _'Though that doesn't bother me that much; but the fact that Reborn is treating me more like a leper than a lover is definitely going to attract some attention.' _

He trails without another word behind his 'lover'. He tugs at the lapels of his taut white button-up shirt, feeling a soft breeze against his revealed belly button and collarbone. The tightness of his black leather pants makes him wince as they squeeze his waist a little too snugly.

He remembers Vongola's comment to 'dress informally and try to avoid the cow-print; this is a party you have to look loose for, not business-like.'

They come to the entrance.

The butler standing there gives them a cursory glance and then whips his head around to look again.

His eyes surpass Reborn and land on Lambo with obvious lust, making the 18 year old uncomfortably aware of the fact that everyone at this party – including the servants – are _gay_. And though he has no problem with that, – after all, Yamamoto and Stupidera are lovers – he isn't quite sure how to take this attention.

The butler looks back at Reborn, committing an once-over before grimacing somewhat.

Lambo decides that the butler must not like the 'tall, dark, and handsome' type.

Not that he thinks Reborn is _handsome_… More like an asshole.

The butler ignores Reborn and instead stretches a welcoming hand out to Lambo. "Dear, honored guest, it would please us greatly to have you enter."

The thunder guardian allows his hand to slip into the butler's, feeling smug that, for possibly the first time ever, Reborn is finally the one who receives the silent treatment.

Immediately, he wishes he hadn't.

The butler leaves sloppy kisses over his every knuckle and then presses his wet lips to the back of his hand and – is that _tongue_?

Lambo squeezes himself to Reborn's side, trying unsuccessfully to pull his hand from the butler's.

"P-pardon, but… _this_ is my date." He tugs on Reborn's sleeve. He offers the obviously dejected servant a small, apologetic smile, slipping easily into the 'people-pleaser mode' that he has developed after being such a party animal.

His hand now free from the aged man, he wraps both arms securely around Reborn's waist, pressing his cheek to his back. "I want no other kisses but his on my body." He shamelessly lies, though a red hue darkens his cheeks.

Apparently, though, the blush only adds to the belief factor of the untruth.

The butler gives a sad nod and gestures them inside.

Behind them, Lambo can hear him say: "What I would give to have what that man has…"

He grimaces and presses closer to Reborn, abruptly feeling hunted.

He tries to lighten the mood with a cackle. "Did you hear that, Reborn? I have options~ I would be careful if I were you…" His smile instantly disappears as Reborn glares heatedly down at him.

"You can let go now."

Lambo releases him and puts a good foot between them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he studies his pretend boyfriend. _'He ignores me every chance he gets, but this seems different… He gets angry at me often, but this time he seems… furious. I swear I can see the dark aura around him.' _

He doesn't seem to be the only one, either. Men and women alike began to clear a path for Reborn, though some do give him a long once-over.

There are old men, young men, pretty men, handsome men, and ugly men – all crowding around in the spacious, elegant ballroom of red velvet and black silk, the walls lined with mirrors that reflected every being in the room, including the musical entertainment. There are even women of all kinds, enjoying – some in very lewd ways, others in small, intimate ways – the company of other women.

Lambo ogles the spectacle of it. He's been to his fair share of parties, but this is… _different_. Not even a bad type of different, but just… almost exciting.

It is as if everyone here had let loose their inner selves because Lambo had _never_ – not in all the parties he has ever attended – seen anything like this before.

He flushes darkly as he even sees a female couple naked on a wide pedestal near the center of the ballroom, caught in the throes of passion with lusting onlookers about them. There are some men watching as well, but the look in their eyes is not of passion but more of like someone studying a beautiful piece of art at a museum.

Lambo can instantly make out the bisexuals, however; they are the ones with the same flush as him to their cheeks, their eyes wide and wanting on the couple while some of the older, more experienced bi's stare fixatedly at the lesbians.

He gulps and hurries to stay by Reborn's side.

He spots another pedestal, this one of a three-man orgy.

Lambo watches avidly. Until a hand slaps him upside the head.

"We're not here for your entertainment." Reborn growls close to his ear. "We have to find the terrorist before he sends this place to hell and back, understood?"

Lambo nods numbly. "I have this feeling that the terrorist is homophobic if it's _this_ place specifically he wants to blow up."

Reborn says nothing in reply and keeps walking.

Lambo begins to notice weird looks directed at them.

"Uh, Reborn, I think we have a problem." He tugs on the hitman's arm.

"I already know." Reborn, with a severe frown on his lips, turns to Lambo.

The teen flinches at the scary expression, his smile strained with fear. "Eh heh heh… Reborn, if you look at me like that, people are going to suspect that you want to kill me more than ravish me…" He gulps as the hitman steps closer.

Reborn wraps a hand around the back of his neck and slides his other arm around his waist, bringing their bodies flush together.

Lambo's hands rest on Reborn's chest as he stares uncertainly up at the older man.

Lips steal his in a painfully unemotional kiss, more bruising than pleasing. Reborn's eyes stay open, glaring into Lambo's gaze as he bends Lambo to his will.

The teen can't help but think to himself that someone is _definitely_ going to notice that this is fake if Reborn doesn't put a little passion into it.

Lambo looks from side to side; not many people at all are staring, but a few watch on with frowns, almost looking as if they are being mocked and they know it.

Whispers begin and a few more eyes turn to them.

Oh yeah, they notice.

And Reborn – for being _such _a wonderful lover – isn't helping by wiping his lips off on the back of his hand.

"You taste too sweet."

Lambo looks up at the hitman, back to the grimacing onlookers, and then takes a deep breath.

'_I can't believe the day came where __**I **__have to save the mission…' _

He wraps his arms around Reborn's shoulders, stands on his tip-toes, and whispers against the hitman's lips: "Deal with it, you stingy bastard."

He connects their lips, shutting his eyes as he gives himself over to experience.

He has given his fair share of kisses ever since puberty, though this is the first time he has ever kissed another man.

He knows he isn't a virgin, but _goodness_, he feels like one right now. His lips are too clumsy on Reborn's and their noses keep butting. He can't seem to find the right angle.

His cheeks flame as he realizes that this must either look like he is caught in the hand of overwhelming passion to the onlookers, or he looks incredibly stupid.

Lambo gives a sigh of relief when Reborn tilts his head and – _finally_ – they have the right angle now. He can feel Reborn relax just slightly in his arms, though he can tell without even opening his eyes that it's to benefit the act.

Unfortunately, that makes Reborn's mouth no more cooperative.

He massages the hitman's lips with his own, allowing his tongue to slip along the seam. His hands play with the short hairs on the back of Reborn's neck and he presses closer, trying to elicit some believable reaction.

'_Why is he being so difficult?" _Lambo huffs in his mind. _'If he's such a great hitman, than why is he so bad at acting? What happened to all the cosplays he did back in the old days?' _

And he felt a moment of worry. _'Is he alright?'_

He dismisses the concern. Even if Reborn isn't alright, he deserves whatever's coming to him.

There is another moment of no reaction from his pretend lover.

And then it's as if a blockade collapses, as if a fire is suddenly stoked to uncontrollable heights, as if the _world _is suddenly about to end and they need to compensate for lost time.

Steely, rough hands slip under his shirt, into the waist of his pants, and grip his bare hips, jerking him flush to the hitman.

Against his lips, Reborn claims the kiss, dominating Lambo's tongue with his own and then rooming himself inside of Lambo's mouth, sliding over the roof of his mouth, his cheek cavities, and even under his tongue.

Lambo gasps helplessly into the kiss, feeling the raw power wash over him, something he had never before felt.

_This_ is definitely different from kissing a girl. Kissing a girl had felt pleasant and fuzzy in the warm sense of the word, comparable to seeing a really cute puppy. But _this_… _This_ is nothing like kissing a cute girl or looking at a really cute puppy; this is like S&M meeting a Rottweiler with a bad attitude.

_This_ is painfully, frighteningly _addictive_.

He gives into it without a fight, letting Reborn lead and his own body fall limp against his muscular frame. He feels amazingly boneless and yet high strung at the same time as the taste of coffee beans and smoke invade his every sense.

He completely forgets that they're supposed to be _acting_.

Possibly, Reborn forgets this as well because he's grinding against Lambo as if they're nothing but horny kids, his hands snaking around from Lambo's hips to his ass and giving it a nice firm _squeeze_ that makes the teen moan at the delicious sensation.

It's all overwhelming.

And it ends too soon.

He has to twist his head away to breathe, to think properly again once more (though proper _thoughts_ are _nowhere_ to be found). He pants, resting his head on Reborn's shoulder as his hands shake slightly. He swipes his tongue over his bruised, caramel lips.

_That_ had been an earth-moving kiss.

He blinks, his mind chugging slowly along. He tries to remember exactly what they had been doing (aside from snogging each other's brains out).

He meets the eyes of a grinning onlooker and flushes bright red. _Oh_. Right… _That_ was what they were doing. Because if they didn't focus soon, this place was going to go 'kablooy'…

_Right_.

He takes in a deep, shuddering breath. Against his ear, Reborn's heart is faster than he thinks it should be, but nothing compared to the thundering of his own heart.

"You wouldn't mind if I have a taste, would you?"

They both look at the intruder at the same moment.

Lambo takes in the devilishly handsome man before them with startled awe.

There are stereotypes about gay men; like the saying 'if they're hot, they're gay', or 'the good ones are always gay', or even 'he's _got_ to be gay', all of them excuses girls use when they see a too-hot-to-be-straight man.

_This_ guy was _that _man.

He has a brawn chest and a tall figure; nice broad shoulders, but not too much muscle – just enough to show that he has strength and prowess, but not enough to seem disgusting and too buff. He has springy beach blonde locks and silver-grey eyes; a charming white smile and a golden complexion.

He looks, Lambo thinks to himself, like he has the same figure as Reborn, but completely opposite characteristics. Reborn has the same build, yet raven-wing black hair that was spiky instead of curly; obsidian eyes that hardly reflects any light while the stranger's seemed to almost glow. Where the stranger's complexion is golden, Reborn is as pale as ivory.

The man has pleasant and warm features while Reborn looks severe and threatening.

'_I think we have found Reborn's long lost good twin.' _Lambo squeezes Reborn's shoulder, silently wondering if Reborn knows this man.

Reborn tilts his head up, straightening to his full height while his eyes narrowed beneath the brim of his fedora. "And you are?"

Apparently, Reborn does not know this man.

The man chuckles lightheartedly and gives a nice, formal bow that looks almost mocking when coupled with his loose fitting, _nearly_ see-through clothing.

"I guess you are one of the guests that have never actually met me; I am Tito Lupossi; the host of this party." His eyes wander from Reborn back to Lambo. "And I would love to share the company of your date, if you wouldn't mind."

He smiles angelically at Lambo. "Vernedecci told me of your arrival; he said he was rather captivated by your beauty."

He is pretty sure that means that the perverted butler was this 'Vernedecci'; it's either that or Lambo had possibly gained a stalker or two since arriving.

Tito – as he had addressed himself – looks back to Reborn. "So, may I borrow this delicacy from you?"

Lambo tenses, almost certain that Reborn would happily pass him on; after all, Lambo had done as he had been needed to do; he had gotten Reborn inside and assured the crowds that both of them were rather happily gay.

This is Reborn's chance to get rid of him and go in search of the bomb by himself, which Lambo is certain is his plan.

He tightens his hold just in case.

Reborn offers an easy smile, slipping his hands out of Lambo's pants and jerking Lambo off of him and then around into Tito's awaiting arms. "I would be pleased if the ever honorable host would accompany my date."

Lambo gives him an annoyed look, about to chew him out but stops when Tito wraps his arms around his torso and rests his chin on his head. "Thank you. I'm touched."

Reborn leans forward and presses a kiss to Lambo's cheek. "Be at the entrance in one hour." He whispers into Lambo's ear, so lowly that not even the _very _close Tito can hear.

He straightens up and tips his fedora to Tito before disappearing into the crowd.

Tito chuckles warmly into Lambo's ear. "Ah, what a fool… He released you far too easily, don't you think?"

Lambo tilts his head down, hiding the sheen in his eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, precious." Tito grabs a glass of wine from a passing by tray, handing it to him. "Enjoy the party; plan your revenge on your stony lover by spending the night with me." Despite the fact that that last part could have a double meaning, the tone he uses to say it is completely safe.

Lambo looked over his shoulder at him and sighs. "I guess that wouldn't be such a bad idea…" He sips at the white grape wine.

Tito smiles and keeps an arm firmly wrapped around his waist as he drags him away. "Come, let's enjoy what left of the night."

Lambo follows, careful not to look for the missing hitman.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

One wine, two wine, three wine… Bed?

Lambo mumbles and tries to turn over, deciding that he must be here because he passed out at the party.

There is a metallic chinking and something cold rubs against his inner wrists.

"Wh-what?" He forces his eyes open once more, trying to wake up just a little bit, just enough to understand fully what is going on.

There are chains connecting him to the bedposts. Looking up, his clothes are folded in a chair some distance away from him, out of reach.

Which leaves him in a bed… tied down… and naked.

So far, he doesn't like what this is spelling out.

"Are you awake now?"

He turns his head to look at the speaker. "… Tito?"

The blonde is sitting backwards in a chair, his arms folded on the back of the fixture with his chin resting on his arms. He's looking out the balcony doors, not at Lambo. "I should tell you that Vernedecci is not my actual butler; actually, none of these servants are mine – all of them replacements. You see, my actual butler, a kind, aged man who wouldn't dream of being as forward as Vernedecci, called your boss earlier today when he found out what I was planning on doing tonight."

Lambo gasps. "_You're_ the one who set up the bomb?"

Tito nods. "I had to kill him, of course. He, above everyone else in the world, should know how much I hate being cheated…"

Lambo shakes his head. "Wait, _why_ did you set up the bomb? What do you have to gain by killing all of these people?"

Tito hums and looked at him with a raised brow. "I guess you wouldn't know… I…" His features contort with absolute disgust and hatred. "hate fags."

Lambo blinks. "… Wait… Aren't you gay?"

"The bomb goes off at midnight; notice that it's 11:47 and we're in the uppermost tower of my mansion. Yes, I am gay. Therefore, I hate myself. Ergo, I will be dying in the explosion along with these disgusting creatures." He stands to his feet and sits down next to Lambo, feathering a touch across his bare chest. "My whole life, I've been fighting what I am… I have tried continuously to make love to a woman and have instead shamed myself; I have only ever consummated with a female by pretending that they were men or by taking a pill to make myself hard."

"As much I know I should pity you, _why_ do you hate gays so badly when you yourself are gay?" Lambo tries to squirm away from the touch.

Tino rubs his one nipple, looking distant. "My father was an abusive man; whether I was ready for him or not, he would tear my pants off my waist and rape me till I passed out. I was the happiest child alive when he died." His eyes narrow with fury and he pinches the nipple, twisting it painfully till the skin breaks.

Lambo cries out and then bites his bottom lip. _'Ga… ma… nn… Ga… ma… nn…' _A tear trickles down his cheek.

"And then I grew up attracted to boys. While my peers were looking at magazines of naked women, I was looking at them. Everyday, my self-hatred grew and grew and grew… Until this night. I've decided I'm going to do myself and the world a favor." His hand wanders down Lambo's body until he strokes Lambo's length. The teen gasps at the unsuspected action. "As the world comes to an end, dragging these filthy fags down with them, I'm going to indulge in my self-hatred for the first time since the death of my father." He smiles, gently, warmly, like he had earlier. "Please be my partner tonight, precious."

But he doesn't wait for permission; his mouth presses against Lambo's as his hands trek across his flesh. "I will die, knowing that all of those filthy people downstairs shall die as well, cock deep inside of another boy." He smiles against Lambo's jaw. "It will be quite the finale."

Lambo sobs and squeezes his eyes tightly shut; he can't break free from the chains and his horns – which he had had in a holster around his calf – are on the chair. His Vongola ring as well is missing.

He thinks of all those people who are about to die in 10 minutes. And none of them know it. He thinks of the lesbian couple on the pedestal and the three-man orgy – passion and fearlessness: utter devotion without interruption.

They were all going to be interrupted.

And then he thinks of that earth-shattering kiss Reborn had given him. As Tito kisses him again, he can't help but compare and then realize that…

He just might be hopelessly in love with his archrival. Not just after one kiss – because that would be preposterous – but possibly for a very long time now…

He is going to die… while being raped. It is quite the motivator for him to think about the stingy bastard and wish for nothing more in the world than for the asshole to come bursting through the doors and be the untimely hero that he (sometimes) is.

His thoughts turn to self-pity and fear. Tears soak his cheeks the more Tito touches him and his shame builds as he realizes he can't stop his body from reacting.

And he screams. "REBORN!" He sobs. "HELP ME! REBORN!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

He stops abruptly, tilting his head as he swears he hears a voice calling his name.

All he can make out is the band playing and the ruckus of the party goers.

He scowls and continues searching for clues.

He has to meet the cow at the entrance in another 8 minutes, but he's no closer to finding the bomb's location, much less the bomb itself. For all he knew it could be beneath the foundation or above it on the roof. It could be in any of the numerous guest rooms or someone could be carrying it around beneath their clothing.

Through all the scenarios playing out in his mind, he can't decipher for which to follow up on. He has good instinct; exceptionally good instinct.

But his instinct doesn't seem to be enough for this mission alone.

He growls to himself and disappears through a crowd, aiming for the entrance.

The call they had gotten on the bomb had left them with too many unknowns. For all he knows, this is just a hoax, anyway. All they know is that the bomb is here and is going to blow up tonight.

What time tonight is unknown. Where the bomb is hidden is unknown. Why the bomb is here is unknown.

He's practically in the dark, chasing after a dust speck.

He takes the steps two at a time, not rushing but not relaxed either.

His eyes narrow as he sees the front doors – shut and locked.

He looks back at the guests; none of them have noticed that they're locked inside. They laugh and dance and romp in the ballroom, all without caring for three _very_ important details that Reborn can now make out from his high perch.

One: They're locked in.

Two: The butler and servants have disappeared.

Three: The host is nowhere to be found. And neither is the cow.

"… Damn it…" His features twist into a growl. "Just damn it."

He now knows that there is a bomb and he knows who planted it. Judging by the absences, he can also guess that the bomb isn't long from blowing up.

Which means he has to find Tito. _Fast_.

But he isn't going to be able to find Tito without finding someone who knows where he is first.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lambo tries desperately to keep his legs pressed securely together. He twists his head violently from side to side, trying to scream around the newly introduced gag.

Regardless of his attempts, Tito rips his legs apart at the knees and situates himself between his thighs.

"This reminds me of my father… I always felt so helpless and betrayed, always wishing mother would come and save me and knowing that she wouldn't out of fear of my father. She died with him, you know; actually, she died _killing_ him – I suppose it is true what they say about 'watch out for the quiet girls', eh? She just got fed up with his abuse…"

The slick head of his erection pushes against Lambo's entrance. The teen sobs and tries to lift his body away, but Tito is holding him still.

"I could never understand what would drive him to do such a cruel, painful thing, but now I think I understand… You're beautiful when you're weak, precious. I really, really just want to be inside of you and never come out." He rocks his hips, forcing his head past Lambo's orifice.

The teen's eyes shoot open to stare with absolute horror at Tito, eyelashes trembling with tears. He fights more, trying to dislodge the man; his wrists are raw and bleeding from his struggles and his breathing is erratic, getting too much air too fast – spots dance before his eyes.

'_Reborn… Please, Reborn… I don't want this. This is the scariest thing I have ever gone through and I don't want it to happen. It hurts and I don't want him to be the one inside of me!' _

His earlier words to the butler come back to him with heart wrenching clarity: _"I want no other kisses but his on my body."_

Right now, he would vouch for that with his soul if he could. If Tito could magically transform into Reborn, he would stop hurting himself trying to escape the inevitable and let it happen gladly.

Tito is panting into his ear. "Three more minutes… Three more minutes and then the curtains draw and our world ends." He groans as he rocks his hips again, another inch sliding into Lambo. "I'll go to hell for making love to another man, but at least I'll see all of those fags down there with me."

He pulls back and smiles at Lambo's stricken expression, his dewy, lost eyes and his quivering, full lips. "You're beautiful, prec-" His body jerks; another inch slides painfully into Lambo, but his expression isn't one of pleasure. "… -ious?..."

Something wet drips onto Lambo's chest.

He looks between them.

Blood. Blood dripping off from Tito's back off his left side.

Tito wheezes, blood spewing from his mouth as he coughs, splattering against Lambo's face.

He pulls back, his erection falling out of Lambo, and looks behind himself.

In the doorway like a dark angel stands Reborn, his gun still pointing at Tito, his eyes darker than death itself.

The blonde stares dimly at him before falling sideways on the bed. He coughs once more and then his chest stops moving altogether.

Lambo stares at the hitman, torn between relief, horror, and screaming.

Wordlessly, Reborn removes the gag and unbinds him.

Lambo tosses his arms around his shoulders and sobs into his throat, holding on for dear life.

Reborn dresses him, maneuvering around his grip to put his clothes on before striding out of the room.

The front entrance is unlocked and open as he steps through, the party goers none the wiser as they continue to celebrate the strike of midnight, though it had ended two minutes ago.

Instead of calling in the white limo, he slips into a sleek black car situated just outside the mansion, curling Lambo into the passenger seat before setting off for home.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lambo is calmer by the time they get to Vongola HQ, though not by much.

He stares at the dashboard with blank eyes, clutching at the lapels of his shirt with one hand while his other rubs comfortingly at the horns in his lap. His legs are curled to his chest, his feet on the edge of the seat and his back pushing into the leather interior.

Reborn pulls into the spacious garage – lined with a variety of cars, some of them the newest brand and some old-fashioned.

He turns the car off and continues to sit for another moment.

They don't say a thing.

Not even when Reborn finally does get out of the car and then carries Lambo out into the mansion, the vehicle giving a loud chirp as it locks down, do they say a word.

He carries Lambo to his room, for once being silent about the 'horrid designs' of cow-print that is the furniture and the tart grape green of the walls.

Gently, he lowers the teen into his bed.

When he moves to pull back, Lambo has his arm securely around his shoulders, refusing to let go.

"Stay." He whispers in a hushed voice. "I need my stingy bastard right now."

Reborn sighs through his nose. "There's nothing I can do for you. You're going to have to get over this in your own time." He tries to pull away again.

Lambo holds him still. "There is something you can do." His head burrows into Reborn's chest. "I feel filthy and I hurt; since this is mostly your fault, you can help me clean up."

Reborn's eyes narrow and anger tightens his jaw. "Putting the blame on others isn't going to help the situation-…"

The anger dissipates and his shoulders relax.

He understands that that isn't what Lambo meant to say; it's just the only way he knows how to say it.

He strips Lambo of his clothes and sets him in the shower, turning the water on to near scolding.

Lambo winces, but says nothing against it; he just keeps holding onto Reborn.

So Reborn takes off his fedora, shrugs out of his jacket, vest, and button-up shirt, slips out of his shoes, socks, and pants, and joins him, all without forcing him to let go.

The hot spray of the water beats against their skin.

Hesitantly, Lambo lets go of Reborn, standing on his own two feet and turning his back to the hitman.

He soaps up with his favorite grape-scented body wash, hissing and sobbing quietly when he rinses his scarred wrists. The blood travels down his arms and drips down his sides to dirty the water and then disappear into the drain.

He washes himself twice. And then he grabs for the minty toothpaste.

He steps around Reborn and washes his mouth out, closing his eyes and letting the water burn his skin.

He places his hands on the tiles. "I don't mind..." He took a deep breath, feeling his heart try to escape through his ribcage. "I don't mind if you start where he left off."

Two steely, rough hands grasp his waist, rubbing his hips. Lips trail from his jaw to his earlobe, nibbling on the sensitive flesh.

Lambo sighs at the pleasant sensation, feeling a shiver run down his back. "The back of my neck is my erogenous zone." He hints lightly.

He gasps and arches into Reborn's mouth as he nips his nape, running his tongue along it and soft kisses.

He turns around and looks up at the hitman.

The hitman stares down at him, his eyes… not blank, but what is in them is unreadable.

Hesitantly, he gets to his knees. Obsidian eyes flash with lust.

He switches his gaze from his face to his length; it was limp.

Feeling daunted and yet challenged, he uses what experience he had with woman on the hitman, hoping it is at least enough to please him.

He wraps his mouth around the head and suckles, his hands holding the cock up. He lips down one side and then kisses along the other, getting used to the taste of musky meat – completely different from the juices of a woman.

Experimentally, he rubs one hand against Reborn's sac. He can feel the balls draw tighter and, in his hand, Reborn's cock twitches.

He runs his tongue along his upper lip.

This… This could be pleasurable. The _act_ of pleasuring _another_ just might excite him as much as being pleasured had.

He slides Reborn's length into his mouth, relaxing his gag reflex. He bobs his head up and down, moaning in the back of his throat. It's different from pleasuring a woman in that this included more mouth play while arousing a woman included more tongue play.

Otherwise, it is basically the same thing; one's just out while the other's in.

He pulls back and grazes his teeth lightly over the head. A bead of liquid forms at the slit and he licks it away.

He swallows thickly and presses a fingertip to the leaking gland. He smears the digit with the liquid before licking it off.

He thought this would taste terrible, but instead it's… it's _nice_. Something that hits the back of his mouth like a bad taste, but rests on his tongue like steak sauce.

He suckles eagerly at the flesh, resting his hands on Reborn's hips.

Hands pull him back; he tilts his head to meet eyes with Reborn.

"Stand up."

He does so, letting Reborn's hands lead him to his feet.

Reborn turns him towards the wall and places his hands on the tiles. From there, Reborn's hands wander up his arms, across his shoulders, down his back, over his hips, and then massage his thighs.

Tenderly, he separates his legs, spreading his feet apart.

Lambo licks his lips and rests his head against the cool tiles, his breathing becoming erratic as he waits.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Reborn go on his knees.

Startled, he turns his head towards him. "What are you do- _Oh_." He shudders, curving into the wall as his head falls back.

Steaming hot water cascades over his face.

Reborn's tongue thrusts inside of him.

"A-aaahh… Aa…"

Reborn rubs a thumb into his orifice, his tongue wiggling around the tight muscles. He adds a finger, the digit and tongue running together.

"Nnnnah…" He pants and gasps. He could feel his body relaxing, and yet tensing at the same time.

A second finger was added; he is too wet and too needy to feel pain, but he can sense an edge of discomfort.

He remembers the earlier tearing pain, the pain Tito had caused just by entering.

He goes rigid.

Reborn pauses, still not saying a word and yet he seems to understand.

His free hand rubs Lambo's deflating cock, arising lust again with just a brief touch. His tongue leaves Lambo's entrance and he presses a kiss to the dimple in his back. He stands.

Reborn balances one hand on Lambo's hip and the other he uses to guide his cock to the teen's entrance.

He nuzzles his chin against Lambo's shoulder. He turns the guardian's head towards him with a nudge of his nose and connects their lips.

In one smooth thrust, he envelopes the cock of his head inside of Lambo, catching the teen's cry on his tongue. He continues to rock his hips slowly, not stopping until his entire length was homed in the teen's tight heat.

They pull away from each other, panting. Their sweat mingles with the falling water.

Lambo bites his bottom lip, tears trickling from his eyes. _'This sounds so cliché, but… I didn't realize I wasn't whole until this moment. This… I feel so full, like I'm about to burst, but I only want more… Goodness, I feel like a girl.' _

Reborn presses his front flat to Lambo's back, moving his hips in easy circles.

"H-harder…" Lambo whimpers. "M-more…"

The hitman begins moving faster, rolling his hips hard enough that Lambo's hips are forced to move with him. The teen gasps with every thrust, spreading his legs wider, wordlessly asking for even more.

Reborn pulls on him, tugging him away from the wall and pushing him to his knees. He follows him down and presses a hand between Lambo's shoulder blades, leaning him forward.

He fucks Lambo into the ground, snapping his hips back and forth in a rushed rhythm.

Intense pleasure shakes them both.

"Aaah… Ah! - Ah – Ah! NNnnnnah! Uuuuhh…" Lambo pants. "M-Mah! Aaaah!"

Reborn kisses along his throat, stopping at the corner of his lips. Lambo turns his head and accepts a kiss, another _earth-shattering_ kiss that includes battling tongues and gnashing teeth. Lambo moans into his mouth, willingly losing the fight.

He can feel his orgasm crashing down on him, gradually snapping the tension building in his belly.

The delicious friction… The burning sensation of Reborn pounding in and out of him, in and out of him, in and out of him…

"R-REBORN!" He cums, warm jets of white spewing across his belly and chest, running down the drain with the now lukewarm water.

His squeezing inner muscles pulls and pushes around Reborn's length until the hitman's essence fills him and his inner muscles suckle him dry.

Exhausted, he collapses to the floor of the shower, his every muscle trembling.

Reborn blankets him, exceptionally sated.

He turns off the water.

They kneel there, dripping wet and silent.

Lambo breaks the silence with a sob.

"This is the moment…" He murmurs in a wobbly voice. "where you say something really inconsiderate and terrible that stops me from thinking you love me."

"Oh? _I_ love _you_?"

"Yes… Because, apparently, I love you… Isn't that just a load of crap?" His tone boarders on the edge of hysteria. "The asshole hitman who has been torn between either torturing me or ignoring me over the past 12 years has wormed his way into my heart. I'm not sure whether you should be proud of yourself or pretty letdown."

What a _Lambo_ way to say 'I love you'.

There was silence.

"… Well?" There is a definite waver to Lambo's voice. "Say _something_. I'm fragile right now and your seed is inside of me and that's the first time any man's mojo has been inside of me, so you have to come up with one of your usual retorts."

"… You need me to say something?"

"_Yes_."

"… We're going to bed. The water's getting cold. How's that for saying something?"

Tears fretter down Lambo's cheeks. "… You're a bully, Reborn… You're an absolute bully…"

But he doesn't let go once as Reborn exits him, cleans the fluids from their bodies, shuts off the water, and abandons the bathroom to curl beneath the blankets, the sheets cold against their wet flesh.

_~ We're going forward! Forward to the FUTURE! Present time, present time, present time, present time, present time. ~_

Reborn pets back Lambo's hair.

It isn't that he had the sudden epiphany in the moment of barging in on Tito raping Lambo that: 'OMG, I'm in love with the fucking cow!'.

It is more like he had the sudden epiphany in the moment of barging in on Tito raping Lambo that: '_Damn it_! The only way I can keep the stupid cow out of situations like these and save myself the annoyance is by chaining him to my side!'.

Around the time Lambo had turned 13, Reborn had realized that there was going to be a problem. Of course, he had already known about this problem, via the 10-year bazooka; but feeling the problem actually develop had thrown the cold, hard truth in his face.

He was attracted to the idiot.

Around the time Lambo turned 17, Reborn turned his ignorance towards the teen into obvious and painful distaste. It was around that time that that attraction he had earlier felt turned into something he had never before expected to feel.

He felt _love_.

And isn't that just down right pitiful when it came to the best damn hitman in the entire world?

Really, it couldn't have been anyone else. No one tries his patience like Lambo does. No one tries to kill him so pointlessly like Lambo does. No one argues so fruitlessly with him like Lambo does.

Most people go after him because of his title. Lambo goes after him because he thinks he's a bastard.

It's refreshing to be disliked for who he is instead of what he does. Women liked the thrill, men hated the disadvantage, and both feared that he would one day turn on them all.

Lambo wouldn't care if he decided to end the world – not as long as he had his milk, his family, and Reborn to pester. Maybe throw in a lot of candy and a few hundred bags of grapes to seal the deal.

Lambo murmurs in his sleep again, feminine eyelashes drifting open to reveal emerald orbs fuzzy from sleep. "You've been shtaring at me for a long time…" He muttered in a thick voice, dulled by rest. "… Shtingy bastard okay?"

Reborn tugged one sable lock in mock threat. "Go back to sleep, cow. I'm remembering better days."

"… Goodnesh…" Lambo yawned. "You sound old…"

"Don't I know it."

* * *

Author's Note: Does this story have a meaning?... About the fourteenth, fifteenth page, it begins to lose all plot, so maybe not…

In case anyone doesn't get it, no, they did not randomly decide to have hot monkey sex in the shower. Think of it as a healing process.

Love me?


End file.
